


Toriel and Final Days

by failedfetus



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:10:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5404232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/failedfetus/pseuds/failedfetus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toriel considers the upcoming problems in her life and worries about Frisk in the long run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Troubles and Worries

_Frisk hasn't been himself lately... I wonder if it's something I've said about school. Toriel thought while cooking dinner. She never stays in his room like this..._

Toriel has been a little rough about school lately, considering graduation is very soon. She would hate to see Frisk fail so suddenly. 

The motherly best jumps a little over the sound of sniffling behind her, followed by a whimper.

"Toriel...?" The child speaks in tears. 

"Y-yes, my dear?" Toriel speaks firmly, ready for any following emotion.

"Am I... stupid...?" Frisk mumbles, bursting into tears.

"Oh my... This isn't about what I said earlier is it? You're a very smart child. Especially for your age." The beast said, kneeling at the child. "Frisk... don't cry." She held the kid, patting his back.

"I just... I don't know..." Frisk mumbled once again, sobbing into the monster's shoulder.

"Listen... I will always be here. Even if you..." Toriel trailed off. "Decide to go to school more..." Frisk leaned back to look at her, unsure what to say, but nodded. 

_I know I can't be around forever for Frisk... But I can send him to college..._

"Frisk... You want to go to college, correct?" The motherly beast asked. Frisk nodded again in response. "Alright..." Toriel stood up and sighed a little, smiling at Frisk. She turned around, checking and dealt with what she was cooking. 

Frisk wiped his tears off, and smiled to himself. 

"Thank you, mom." He spoke. Toriel glanced at him and nodded.

"Of course, my child." She said softly, finishing dinner. 

_It's only a matter of time._


	2. Sober Grad

The idea that Frisk would walk the stage tomorrow made the motherly beast's heart jump. Not only did he plan his moving already, he planned it to soon for her.

"Frisk... Are you sure you'll be able to house yourself?" Toriel asked softly. "I just... I would hate it if you ended up-"

"Mom, don't worry. I'll call you if anything goes wrong. Besides, we're close." Frisk spoke quickly, giving the monster a hug. Toriel sighed, holding onto Frisk tightly.

"Right... Well, eat your dinner. You have a big day tomorrow!" Toriel smiled at the boy, letting him go from the hug. She sat down at the table, letting out a small sigh. The grown child ate rapidly, smiling at his beast mother.

"But mom, remember?" Frisk spoke. "I have a grad party to go to!" He took out his cell phone, dialing a number. "Let me call my friend and see if it's still on."

"My child, I don't really..." Toriel sighed. "think you should go. I think you should rest for your big day and it's cold outside..." She said in a hurry. But it seemed to late to say anything, Frisk had already stood up and walked away from the table. She stood up as well, walking towards him.

"Oh... So it would only be her, me and you? That's okay..." The human mumbled. "Well let me think for a minute and I'll call back." Toriel smiled a bit, trying to hold back her slight will to be upset.

For a moment, there was silence. Frisk looked at Toriel, giving her a slight smile. He knew what she wanted to say and for him to do. But he just wanted to spend a bit of time with his fellow students. The motherly beast sighed once more, giggling a little.

"Just... please be good and come back at a reasonable time? I don't want you to be late or tired tomorro-"

"Mom, I know. You don't wanna see me fall or hurt." Frisk rushed to hug her. " _I know._ "


End file.
